1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to beverage temperature regulators and more particularly to beverage temperature controllers in vehicles.
2. Prior Art
Many vehicle drivers and passengers enjoy drinking hot and cold beverages while motoring to business, on vacations, etc. Usually, the beverage is in a disposable can or cup and unless it is consumed rapidly it rather quickly reaches room temperature and becomes unpalatable. Certain expensive insulated beverage cups are on the market and are used for such purposes but once they are opened so that drinking can commence, they result in a rapid change in the beverage temperature towards ambient temperature and are not much improved over the disposable types of beverage containers.
There remains a need for a simple, inexpensive, durable and efficient device which will permit beverages when carried opened or unopened in a vehicle to be maintained over long periods of times at a desired temperature for optimal drinking. Such device preferably should allow the beverage to be carried opened but safely without danger of spilling. The device should be small, attractive, reusable and fully adjustable.